Walking the Line
by xsmittenx
Summary: Apparently, there is a very thin line between love and hate. What will happen when mortal enemies Draco and Hermione start an 'innocent' game of truth or dare? Dramione, DMxHG
1. Express Delivery

*****disclaimer – I don't own harry potter or any of the characters (unfortunately)*****

**This is really a link chapter to lead in to the proper story, so don't be too surprised if it's really boring the next chapter will be better, I promise:)**

Hermione was disturbed from reading the Daily Prophet by Harry yelling at her. Although he had been her best friend for more than six years, she still found him very irritating, She looked up. "Dumbledore said to find you," he panted. "Wants to see you in the front carriage."

"Crap!" said Hermione loudly.

"Now, now," said Ron who was entering their compartment. "That's not the language I expect to be hearing from the Head Girl!" She threw the rolled up newspaper at his head as she ran out the room.

When she reached the front carriage, it was deserted. She went in and sat down on the padded seats. This carriage was much more luxurious than the others, with lace curtains, thick carpet and paintings that occasionally smiled vaguely at her.

"Well, well, well," drawled an unpleasantly familiar voice. "Look who we have here!" Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the door. Hermione made a disgusted noise in her throat, and turned away in revulsion.

"Bugger off Malfoy. This room is reserved for important people ONLY."

"Tut tut, Granger. Did your stinking muggle parents not teach you to have more manners towards the Head Boy?" he said coolly, waiting for his words to sink in. Slowly, she turned her head around to look at him. "What," she said flatly.

"You heard," he replied immediately, smirking. She regarded him for a moment,

"Bite me," she said turning away.

"Where?" he replied, still grinning.

She chose to ignore him. She didn't allow herself to be riled up – it wouldn't be a good idea to get into trouble before they'd even got to Hogwarts. "Smart-ass," she muttered, just as Dumbledore entered the room, smiling and peering down at them good-naturedly through his half moon spectacles.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger." He smiled at them each in turn. Hermione smiled back, Malfoy just looked bored. "Congratulations on being appointed Head Girl and Boy. Your first duties will be to check the train for anything that has been left behind –" Malfoy interrupted. "Sir? Is it true we get out own private rooms?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy replied Dumbledore smoothly. "Your common room, bathroom and dormitories are in the west tower, behind the portrait of a man holding up a lizard by it's tail." (Hermione grimaced.) "These chambers are reserved for Head Girl and Boy only of course"

"Wait, WHAT?" shrieked Hermione. "I have to share a room with that… thing?!" she threw a disgusted took at Malfoy. He smirked. Hermione was surprised (and horrified) to notice he was actually quite sexy when he did that. NO! What was she doing?? She did NOT just think about DRACO MALFOY in a – dare she say it – a sexual way! No... it never happened. She knew as well as anyone that there was a very thin line between love and hate - merlin knows she learnt that with ron! - so it wasnt attraction she was feeling, it was just a side affect of her burning hate for him. Right.

"Do you understand, Miss Granger?" The stern voice startled her. "Understand what?" she said, puzzled. Had Dumbledore really been talking that whole time? She did not need to look at Malfoy to know that he was smirking again.

"I said", repeated Dumbledore, staring down at her intently, "I am expecting you two to be civil to each other this year, to set a good example. If that is not possible, Miss Granger, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be happy to replace you. Do you understand?" Hermione blushed crimson.

"Yes, sir, yes, of course sir!" He looked at Malfoy, who gave a slight nod.

"Well good luck then. I shall have to leave you now, I have things to attend to." He gave a solemn nod of farewell and left, closing the door softly behind him. Hermione sat frozen for a moment then stormed out.

**I think you can probably see where this going… Don't forget to review! Lots of chocolate chip cupcakes for everyone who does :) and the next chapter will be dedicated to them (see how desperate I am for reviews ha ha)**

**xx**


	2. Banshee Bogies and Other Such Atrocities

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! a big fat double chocolate chip cupcake for everyone! This time it will be triple chocolate if you review! Anyway thank you soooo much for all the nice comments, I got some pretty bad ones about another story I wrote (which I deleted!) and haven't been on fanfic much since so it makes me feel all nice and warm and fuzzy inside :) ha ha!**

**Special thanks to HarryPotterFanGirlForever, 'Ello Beautiful, Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley, LadyWillowtree, voldyismyfather (awesome name, my friend (: ) boston15, and XmewmewLizzieX for taking the time to review. Your cup cakes will be in the post! :) Sorry for the interruption… now, on with the story **does crazy thing with eyebrows and waves arms around mystically…****

Hermione was engrossed in her book when the portrait flew open and smashed into the wall. She dropped the book in surprise and screamed "WHAT THE HELL, MALFOY!?" He stormed inside, his face the picture of fury. He ploughed across the room and threw himself down on the silver and green sofa opposite her.  
"Dear Dracula's holy ball sack, I've had one HELL of a day!" he growled, throwing her a dirty look. She imagined him in a cartoon with a small dark rain cloud following him around in the air above his head, and this image, coupled with his choice of swearwords made it difficult to suppress a giggle. "What?" Malfoy exclaimed, noticing her grin. "You think it's funny that a first year puked up on my robes as we took them across on the boats? And if that's not enough, just after I changed for dinner, Peeves tipped a cauldron full of banshee bogies on my head? I swear next time I see him I'm gonna hex him into next century! I only just had time to charm it all off before Pug-Faced-Parkinson-Prickhead starts laying it in to me for not sitting with her on the train! You think that's FUNNY?!" Unable to keep it in any longer, Hermione let out a snort of laughter. Malfoy looked at her, his face livid. After staring at her for a few moments, he pulled out his wand. Hermione scrambled for her own wand to defend herself convinced he was going to jinx her. But he merely pointed his wand at the table and conjured up a large bottle of tequila, which he began drinking from straight away.

Hermione cleared her throat, and he looked at her. "Aren't you going to offer me any?"

"You drink tequila?" he asked, surprised. Little did he know that while Hermione was still work obsessed, she had lightened up a little over the summer months, with nothing better to do in the muggle world than go clubbing with her old friends.

"Of course. But I was about to ask you the same thing. I was under the impression that tequila was a" – she paused for impact – "MUGGLE drink."

"Hmm, I suppose… If you tell anyone I let this sewer-water touch my lips, I'll have to kill you." She waited for some hint that he was joking. None came.

She blinked. "Well, Malfoy, not that I'm not thoroughly disturbed, but I think I'll go to bed now. Lessons start early tomorrow."

"Why should I care what you do?" he snapped back. She rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Granger!"

"What?" she said exasperatedly.

"You still want that drink?" he asked, grinning and holding out two shot glasses.

She hesitated.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch," he replied, bewitching the now full glass so it flew into Hermione's hand. She perched herself on the edge of the sofa, wary. Why was he suddenly being so nice to her?

"Three…Two…One…GO!" Hermione realised what was going on too late, and by the time she had raised the glass to her lips, Malfoy had already drained his. He sniggered at her. "Wow, I actually beat the Mudblood at something. So Hermione… Truth or Dare?"

**ps, sorry this chapter wasn't any longer, i'll make the next one longer i promise...  
Small print – There are no cupcakes coming in the post =P  
****Don't forget to review… you know you want to…**

**xx**


	3. Forfeit

**Thanks, XmewmewLizzieX, appreciated very muchly ****:)**

****disclaimer – as always I don't own any harry potter characters yawn ****

**its chocolate fudge cake for reviewing this time people – get it while it's hot!**

She looked at him coolly. "Since when has a Pureblood maniac like you been interested in muggle drinking games?" she enquired.

He smiled, and said more forcefully "Truth or dare?"

She considered. "…Truth," she said finally, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who was you first kiss with?" he asked, his grin silently adding 'assuming you've had it…'

"Victor," she said stiffly, not looking at him, choosing to refill the shot glasses instead (she noticed as she did so that the bottle magically refilled itself.)

"Victor KRUM?" She nodded, noting the surprise in his voice with satisfaction.

He reached for his glass, but she was too quick, saying "three-two-one" as fast as she could, and downed her shot well before him.

"Truth," he said, not waiting for Hermione to ask.

"Same question."

"Parkinson," he spat, looking disgusted.

"Ooh-ooh! Trouble in paradise?" she taunted. Malfoy glared at her, wordlessly pouring more drinks. He won the next round, and Hermione picked truth again, not wanting him to get revenge for her comment by giving her an impossibly hard dare.

"Who was your 'first time' with?" he said, looking at her pointedly. She gasped.

"No way am I answering THAT!"

"Well then, I'm afraid you'll have to do the forfeit," he said, smirking. She chewed on her lip.

"Alright…" she said reluctantly. He poured them each more tequila.

"Steal a pair of Snape's underwear and wear them all day tomorrow!" She grinned at him. She had thought it would be something much worse than that! "Draco, that's so tame! I thought forfeits were meant to be hard!" she said teasingly (Wait since when did she start calling him Draco? And since when did she talk to him 'teasingly'?! Must be the effects of the alcohol, she thought. Yes, that'll be it… she had never been a heavy drinker, and even after the third shot was already feeling a little light-headed…) She walked over to the window, opened it and leaned out. The chilling breeze felt good against her face, it cleared her head. She pointed her wand down towards the dungeons, and whispered an incantation. Then she withdrew back into the room, and looked Draco full in the face. There was a long moment of silence. Draco raised one eyebrow. Without warning something flew through the window. Without taking her eyes off Draco, she reached into the air and caught it in one hand. She gave a smirk that would put even him to shame. "Jammy bitch…" he muttered, yet she noticed he was trying hard not to smile. That is until his eyes strayed upwards to the object in her hand. His face contorted into a look of revulsion. "What in Merlin's name is THAT?!"

…**And this is where I end the chapter! Damn im evil! Mwahahaha! :)**


	4. Yellow with pink lace

**Now this is the bit that I thought might be too silly. But, being me, I put it in anyway :)**

In her hand was a frilly neon yellow object. Slowly she straightened it out, and held it in front of her and both her and Draco screamed in delight. She was holding a florescent yellow thong, bordered with bright pink lace. On the front was a picture of Dumbledore's face that winked and smiled at them. They collapsed in fits of laughter. "And remember," gasped Draco "you have to wear that tomorrow!"

"I always knew there was something strange about Dumbledore!" Hermione giggled. They fell back down onto their separate sofas, laughing hysterically and gasping for air. After a while the shock wore off and it went quiet again, but it was a comfortable silence. Hermione looked up, and stared at Draco in surprise. He was very handsome when he smiled – a proper smile, not his trademark smirk that seemed to be permanently etched on his face. It was enrapturing – his whole face seemed to light up, he didn't seem so pale, and the bags under his eyes disappeared. A smile lingered on her face as she stared at him. He noticed, and smiled back at her, bemused. "What do you want, a picture?" She realised she was gazing at him, and quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts, busying herself with pouring the next shots.

Hermione lost the next round, and took the first dare of the game.

"I dare you…" he started, looking around for inspiration, "to… run down the hallway in your underwear shouting 'the aliens are coming!'" She stared at him wide-eyed. "Go on!" He said. "It's time to step this up a notch! Unless you're too WUSS!" Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, she slowly began to undress. Draco stared resolutely out of the window as she removed layer after layer of clothing. Finally, she was standing there in just her navy blue bra and checked girl-boxers. She walked slowly towards the portrait hole, and opened it a crack to check that the corridor was deserted. She tiptoed outside. Luckily the portrait guarding their common room was the only painting in the hallway, so it was easy to push it open as far as it would go so it faced the wall. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside the safety of the archway. She felt very exposed, but the sooner she started running the sooner she could go back inside. She began sprinting along the corridor, making as little noise as she could whilst still being considered shouting. At the end, she skidded to a halt, and raced back in the opposite direction. She was on her way back now, she could see the portrait hole ahead of her.

She sensed his presence before she saw him. Snape was gliding along the corridor on the other side of the portrait hole. He hadn't seen her yet, but he was coming nearer! She looked around frantically for a place to hide, but there was nothing, just the bare expanse of hallway stretching on forever. Although she knew it was hopeless, she made a mad dash for the common room. For a moment she thought she'd got away with it. But then she heard the silky voice from behind her that made her stomach churn.

"Miss Granger. What are you doing out of bed at this late hour? And in such… inappropriate attire." Totally intimidated, she could do nothing but stammer. He raised one, dark eyebrow. "Well?" he sneered.

"I dropped my pencil…" she blurted out, and immediately cursed her stupidity as soon as the words left her lips.

"You dropped your pencil," he said icily, emphasising every syllable, contempt dripping from each word. "And why, may I ask, did you go to retrieve it whilst shouting 'The aliens are coming?'"

"I… um…"

"OBLIVIATE!" Snape crumpled to the floor. Hermione scuttled through the archway, and she and Draco watched Snape in silence, peeping out from behind the portrait. His eyes flickered open. He was obviously dazed and confused. He stood up shakily, and meandered off down the corridor in a zigzag pattern, occasionally stumbling over his own feet.


	5. Stripy socks

**Sorry for the confusion: it was snape's underwear that Hermione magically summoned, and it had a picture of Dumbledore's face on… (hehehehehe) Thanks for the lovely reviews, especially Echo Astraia, they really made my day :) (week actually – I haven't done much this holiday!) thanks to everyone who advised me on serious VS silly, I got lots of comments saying serious as soon as I'd posted the last chapter (which as I think we all know is a TAD silly!) so apologies to those of you who would have preferred a more mature chapter…**

Hermione collapsed onto her sofa. Her face was flushed a delicate red, and she was still breathing hard from the excitement. She conjured a dressing gown out of thin air instead of putting her clothes back on.  
"You're going to get in so much trouble if you get caught: You attacked a teacher!" she said bossily.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your butt?" he asked, ignoring her comment.  
"Hardly!" she replied "It's your fault I was even in that situation!" He offered her another shot, which she gladly accepted. She won, and Draco asked for a truth question. "It strikes me you haven't done anything very bad yet. How about we make this slightly more interesting…" she grinned naughtily.

"In what way?" asked Draco warily. She waved her wand in a complicated pattern, and a small glass vial filled with clear liquid appeared on the table.

"Veriteserum," she said, in answer to his questioning look. "It will make sure we are telling the truth." Before he had a chance to argue, she upended the vial, and poured the contents into the tequila bottle. She motioned for him to drink, and he hesitated, then took a gulp straight from the bottle.

"Who in our year do you think is attractive?" she asked, lying back into the sofa and watching him.

"You, Cho, and Katie Bell." The look on his face was murderous. If looks could kill, Hermione would choose Voldemort over him any day. He glared at her and squeezed his mouth as tightly shut as he could, as if protecting any more of his secrets from spilling out. She laughed at him, a very girlie, tinkling laugh that echoed off the high ceiling. Suddenly, she found a wand pointing at her nose. "If you tell ANYONE about this…" he said, trailing off and letting the threat hang in the air.  
"Never fear, Draco, dear!" she teased. "Your secret's safe with me."

Three dares and a lot of alcohol later, Draco and Hermione were lounging on their sofas in their dressing gowns (Draco conjuring one up too after playing knock and run on Dumbledore's bedroom door, dressed only in his boxers, stripy socks, and Hermione's bra.)

"Truth," said Hermione, setting down her empty glass on the table with a clink.

"Who would you rather suck face with? Pot head or the Weasel?" Before she even had a chance to think about it, the Veritiserum answered for her.

"Pot h– I mean… Harry" she corrected herself quickly. And speaking of Harry, why had neither him, nor Ron or Ginny come to visit her in her new room, or even bother to invite her back to the Griffindor common room for the evening?

Draco smiled as if he could read her thoughts (but that's impossible… right?? He must have just been smiling at her answer to the question… yes…) and as he leaned forwards to refill her glass, his robe fell open to reveal his torso. The light from the flickering torches on the walls reflected perfectly off his beautifully toned chest. Her eyes widened as she took in the amazing muscles – he had a very definite six pack. It must be from all the Quiddich he plays, she thought to herself, smiling at the thought of him on a broom… and then maybe his Quiddich robes could fall open a bit as he shot around the pitch…

"Hermione?" he reminded her, holding out a fresh glass of Veritiserum-spiked tequila. Merlin, she really MUST be drunk, to be daydreaming about Draco Malfoy! What was wrong with her?! She was so busy puzzling over why she could suddenly think about nothing else other than Draco's muscles flexing that she didn't realise Draco had already started drinking. She cursed her boy-obsessed mind as she asked for another truth question.

"So, Miss Granger…" he said slyly, coming to sit next to her on her gryffindor-coloured sofa. "Who do _you_ find attractive in our year?"

**and so the love deepens… ;)**


	6. Electricity is shocking

**Omg thank you sooo much for your lovely lovely lovely reviews! I love you guys!!! All of you truck loads of cookies, cupcakes, fudge cakes, chocolate eclairs, rubber ducks and stripy socks ;) being sent to you!!! :) You've lit up my holiday! Im soo happy *sigh* My favourite comments come from The girl with the ink-heart and 'Ello Beautiful!!! Thanks guys!!! :) :) :)**

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth before anything embarrassing escaped from it. She looked pleadingly at Draco, but he just grinned even wider. She concentrated all her efforts on resisting the potion. When she finally opened her mouth, she intended to say, "I'm not answering that!" Instead what she blurted out was "You and Blaise Zabini." Malfoy looked surprised, but quickly covered it up by smirking at her. She hid her bright red face in her hands, not able to stand his stare.

She didn't find Draco Malfoy attractive! She didn't! Sure, he has a nice body, all toned and muscle-y, I suppose SOME might call it attractive, she thought. But do I find him 'attractive'? Yes! Wait, NO! Aaargh, damn that veritiserum it even gets inside your head! Hold on, hold on. Thinking he's attractive, or whatever, doesn't mean anything! I mean, just because I think Voldemort is attractive doesn't mean I fancy him! (Wait, did I just admit to myself that Voldemort's attractive?!) Just because I think Draco's attractive doesn't mean I love him! I just fancy him.

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
"Well, well, Hermione! Looks like someone has a thing for the Slytherins!" He immediately regretted his words, as Hermione's head snapped up and fixed him with a glare of pure fury. (She didn't even stop to be happy they were finally on 'first name terms'.)

"I do NOT, nor will I EVER have 'a thing' for SLYTHERINS!" she shrieked. "Your whole house are vile, and slimy, and repulsive, and nauseating," she was still yelling as she paced around the room, stopping only to pour herself another drink. Draco looked disconcerted. "…And revolting, and wretched, and worthless, and sickening –" she threw her head back and downed the shot. "Truth or dare?" she snapped.

"Umm… truth?" he replied, taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"Who do you find most attractive out of the three people you mentioned earlier?"

"You. NOOO!!!" he gave a scream of frustration and hid his head under a cushion. Hermione sat down on the other end of his sofa and sank back gratefully into the soft seat cushions. Smiling.

Draco recovered first, and drank the next glass of tequila before Hermione.

"Truth…" she said, already afraid of what he would ask her.

He swallowed. "Do you fancy me?"

"Yes." 'Nooooooooooooo!!!!!' a voice inside her head screamed, but it was too late – the damage was done. She hadn't thought it possible to turn redder than she had on the last question. As always, she proved herself wrong. With out looking at him, she stood up, and stumbled towards the stairs to her room, muttering about it being very late, and having to get at least some sleep before lessons tomorrow. She gasped as his hand grabbed her wrist. His touch was electrifying. He couldn't feel it too though, right? 'Cos that would mean –

"Hermione!" She turned around slowly. "Sit!" He held out the tequila filled glass, and smiled encouragingly at her. She still didn't move. He sighed. "Please…?"

That's not exactly fair, she thought to herself. How could she resist that puppy dog look?

She sat down and snatched the drink irritably from his hand. They both started drinking at the same time, but Hermione, being in the state that she was in, drank too fast, and started coughing. "Truth or dare?" she heard Draco ask. The alcohol was burning her throat. "Dare," she spluttered, thinking her face would probably explode if it tried to turn any redder, which was unavoidable if she picked another truth. She was coughing harder now, trying to clear her windpipe. It felt like someone had poured acid down her throat. She heard Draco mutter "Agumenti," and he forced a glass of water into her hand. The sofa sank as he sat down next to her, and started slapping her gently, but firmly on the back. Her coughing subsided, and Draco stopped whacking her. His hand came to rest lightly on her back. She turned towards him, but didn't realise he was sitting beside to her, and jumped back as she found his face right next to hers. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks…" she said standing up. "Well, I guess I'd better be go– "

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Your dare. I dare you to kiss me."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other.


	7. Sunny, with a chance of heartbreak

**I love you 'Ello Handsome and The girl with the ink-heart! Ur reviews make me the happiest! Thank you very muchly! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed again, and also to the new people: mimi, CBlove22, and SarahDii. And thanks to Genny for reviewing every chapter, and for the 'constructive criticism' :) Thanks for sticking with me and my story! Cookies and chocolate buttons for all :)**

They stared at each other in silence.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Hermione at last. Her expression was impossible to read.

"Nope. No Joke," replied Draco, meeting her gaze calmly.

"The forfeit?" He gave a small smirk.

"Unfortunately for you, the forfeit is also kissing me." She threw him a scornful look, before turning around, and heading towards her bedroom. "Hermione…" he said warningly. At this she lost her temper.

"No, Malfoy, I am NOT going to kiss you! As hard as this may be for you to believe, I am not one of your little slut-whores who you can just screw around with, then forget about them by the next morning!"

"Come on, Hermione! That's a bit unfair… it's just a dare–" he began defensively, but she interrupted, already too far into her rant.

"Don't you talk to ME about unfair! Tell me, what exactly about this is fair on me?" she yelled, her cheeks going pink. "Are you trying to tell me you HAVEN'T fucked your way through the ENTIRE Slytherin house??"

"Well, not the _entire_ house," he said, sounding uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact. She stormed out of the room, and he could hear her footsteps clattering up the stairs towards her room. He winced at the loud bang as she slammed the door. Draco fell back into the sofa and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny peered at her from across the breakfast table, looking concerned.

"What? Oh, nothing…" she replied vaguely. She still had a killer headache from the night before, and wasn't in the mood for talking much. Picking moodily at her scrambled eggs, she wished Ginny, Ron and Harry would stop pretending they cared about her. Now that Ginny had started going out with Neville, and Harry and Ron had finally discovered girls themselves and spent most of their time discussing 'tactics' with each other, she felt more alone than ever before. Ron looked at her too.

"She's right, Hermione. You do look pretty pale. And tired, too. How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Dunno…" she said, not looking at him. Harry smiled from behind his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Been having too much fun with Malfoy?" What?! How could he know?? Harry couldn't read minds, right?? Oh my god, what about yesterday when I was picturing Harry in a sexy nurse outfit???, she thought frantically.

"What?!" yelled Ron, spraying food all over the table. She rolled her eyes as she flicked a piece of his chewed-up toast off her face.

"God, Ron! I asked for the news, not the weather!" she exclaimed. **(Nice little Friends quote there!) **He grunted, and she took it to be an apology.

"Anyway, relax, Mr Testosterone!" Harry continued, "I only meant that they were sharing a common room." Phew, he didn't know. Well, of course not, Harry couldn't read minds! "So, Hermione, how do you think I'd look in a sexy nurse outfit?" he asked innocently. Now it was her turn to spray her food across the table.

* * *

The coming week passed in a haze. She tried to avoid Draco as much as possible, which was easier than expected, as they only had two lessons with the Slytherins. In the evenings it was harder, but she took to sleeping in the Griffindor dormitories instead of returning to her private room every night. She refused to let herself think about him at all, burying herself in all her lessons and extra work. However, she could not control her dreams, and every night while she was asleep, her sub-conscious played out what would have happened if she hadn't walked away during their game. When she woke up in the mornings, her heart ached for him.

Yet she dreaded what would happen if anyone found out about her secret obsession. Ron's reaction at the mere idea of it was bad enough. She had never been able to stand people talking about her behind her back, and if even a single person found out, the whole school would be talking about her by the next day.

* * *

"Hermione, you have to eat something," Harry told her one morning. She continued prodding her cereal as if she hadn't heard him. Her friends had long since stopped trying to find out what was wrong, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to tell them. It didn't stop them worrying though.

The ceiling in the great hall clashed completley with her mood. She looked up at the bright sunny blue sky and fluffy clouds and glowered. She didn't properly hear the noise in the Great Hall, it was dimmed, like when someone has their TV on in the background when you talk to them on the phone. Her eyes wandered over the four massive tables filled with chattering students, and she felt strangely alone. She didn't realise what she was doing until her gaze roamed over the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her, and as their eyes locked across the room, her heart fluttered wildly.

"Right, Hermione. I have to go to the library to study before my first lesson. But I'm not going until you eat something. So if you don't eat, I'll get an 'F' on my essay. Your choice." Hermione forced her self to look away. She tore her gaze from Draco, and looked from Ginny to the bowl of cereal in front of her. Ungratefully, she ate a spoonful of it.

"Happy now?" she asked Ginny.

"Very," the younger girl smiled. As soon as she had gone, Hermione looked back at Draco, but he was hurrying to get out of his seat, and all but ran across the hall. Odd.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)**

**by the way i just found that grey line thing button! very cool huh!**


	8. Draco Malfoy's 'Thing'

**You add me to your story alert but you don't review! Why? This makes me sad… :'(**

Hermione didn't see Ginny for the whole morning, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Even though they though were friends, they sometimes went whole days with out speaking, due to their clashing timetables and mountains of homework. However, when Hermione walked into the common room at lunch hour, a little late due to extra studying in the library after lessons ended, she found Ginny talking quietly to Harry and Ron. They were huddled together on a sofa in the furthest corner of the room, and it was obvious they didn't want to be over heard. Feeling left out, and upset Ginny hadn't come to find her or at least waited for her to join what looked like an important conversation, she decided to find out what they were talking about.

She crept towards them as quietly as she could. Ron looked horrified at something Ginny just said, and his face went from surprised, to incredulous, to disgusted, to angry, to disgruntled. Ginny glanced around worriedly, shushed Harry who was about to say something, then continued whispering to them. Hermione ducked down behind the back of their sofa to eavesdrop.

"…And he explained all that to me, then he said he wanted to meet me alone, at the top of the astronomy tower tomorrow lunch!" It was at this point that Harry looked over the back of the sofa, and noticed Hermione crouching on the floor.

"Um… Hermione?" he said hesitantly.

"Hmm? Sorry, dropped my pencil," she said, for the second time that week. Ginny and Ron jumped in surprise, and all three had guilty looks on their faces. "So… I couldn't help hearing your conversation," she said pleasantly. "Who are you meeting at the top of the astronomy tower, Ginny?"  
"Dean," she said quickly (a little too quickly perhaps?), while the two boys nodded in agreement.  
"What for?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"He's helping me with homework on constellations," Ginny said immediately. She looked at Ron.

"Yes, that is…um…true…" he said lamely, faltering at the end of the sentence, and not sounding convinced at all.

"Come on, guys, I know you're lying," she said. "Who are you really meeting?"

"Ok, don't freak out ok?" began Ginny, looking frightened.

"Don't give me a reason to!" Hermione replied. She could tell Ginny was uncomfortable.

"It's… it's Draco Malfoy." There was an awkward silence.

"Well…" she said. It must have been the first time Hermione Granger was ever lost for words. "It looks like he really has 'a thing' for Griffindors, huh!" she said, turning her back on them and walking away.


	9. White rabbits

**Aww not meaning you, Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, but thanks for the cake anyway :) *eats it all in one go***

Hermione sat in the library alone, trying her best to concentrate on the book open in front of her. A hundred feet above her, over in the astronomy tower, Ginny and Draco were doing Merlin knows what, and she was powerless to stop them. And the worst part was she couldn't even be mad at Ginny for betraying her, because she never actually told her she fancied Draco. A horrible image of Draco and Ginny kissing floated to the front of her brain, taunting her mercilessly. Giving up, she slammed the book shut hard, and the resulting bang earned a glare from Madam Pince, the strict librarian. She spent the rest of her lunch hour wandering aimlessly around the school, thinking about Draco.

For the rest of her afternoon, she was kept busy with transfiguration class, where they were practising turning a pair of white rabbits into slippers. Unfortunately, she let her mind wander, and her wand slipped, causing her to accidentally change Ernie Macmillan's head into a teapot. She had to sit out for the rest of the lesson, and with nothing to occupy her, her mind wandered even more. She left the lesson in a very bad mood, and decided to skip dinner, and read in the common room instead. She had just settled down however, when Harry, Ron, and Ginny came running in together.

"Hermione!" Harry called, as he jogged over. "McGonagoll wants to see you to practice the rabbit spell!"

"What?!" she cried hysterically. "I could do it before, I thought this was just a practise lesson! She can't possibly expect me to do it perfectly every time, I wasn't concentrating properly today, I had other things on my mind…!" She was jabbering so fast that they could barely understand her, and looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "What if I get it wrong again! Does anyone have any rabbits I can practise on before I go?"

"Not on me, no!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Look, Hermione, calm down! I'm sure it's nothing like that! Let's just go see what she wants – we'll come with you." Harry reassured her. Hermione nodded sadly, and let herself be led out of the common room.

She felt dazed as they guided her by the elbows down several flights of stairs, and many endless corridors. The thought of a teacher being disappointed in her was horrific, and she was anxious to prove herself.

They took her to a heavy wooden door, that after a second look she recognised as Flitwick's old charms classroom, which was now disused. The door was open, and a strange flickering licked at the gap between the door and the wall.

"Go on," encouraged Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath, and walked inside.

Her first thoughts were that the room was on fire. But as she panicked, and started reaching for her wand to put it out, she realised that that wasn't true. Every single surface had been covered in candles, all the desks, windowsills, chairs, in places they had been arranged on the floor in intricate patterns, and some were even hovering in the air. She saw a group of fairies flitting around, illuminated from underneath by the dancing flames. It was breath-takingly beautiful. She drew back, as a dark figure stepped out from behind a pillar at the other end of the room. As he turned to face her, she immediately recognised him. She would know that pale skin, and gorgeously light, floppy hair anywhere. She felt herself blushing, and not just from the heat of the candles. Hermione turned around to see if her friends were still with her. She could only see Ginny's head peeping through the gap in the door, her hair merging with the orange candlelight. She smiled and nodded, then backed out and closed the door quietly behind her. Hermione found herself alone with Draco Malfoy.

A kind of pathway had been cleared. As she walked down the aisle between the candles, she kept her eyes fixed on Draco. She had to concentrate very hard to stop her legs from collapsing under her, when she took in how handsome he looked standing up there waiting for her. The end of the was slightly raised, and as she began to climb the few stone steps, he held out his hand, which she gladly took and held onto like a lifeline. Even when they were standing together, she didn't want to let him go. He squeezed her hand, then pulled her down onto the floor so they were sitting side by side leaning against the hard stone wall. She was secretly glad that there was something solid behind her to balance her, and remind her that this wasn't all a dream.

"Hermione…" he said softly, and her heart fluttered at the sound of his rich, deep voice. This couldn't be a dream. No one's imagination is that good. He reached out and took her other hand too. "There's been something I've wanted to say to you for years, but I'd never worked out the perfect time or place. I tried to hide it, thinking one day it would just go, or perhaps fade away into the back of my mind with time. But over the last few weeks it's grown so strong, I can't suppress it any longer. Hermione, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't face talking to my friends, I can't concentrate in lessons…" Hermione looked at him silently. It was like he had been inside her head and was describing _her_ life since her return to Hogwarts. She gazed into his face. She could stare into his stormy grey eyes forever, they were so deep and bottomless, she felt like she was looking through a window into his soul.

"So what are you trying to say?" she whispered. He hesitated, thinking of the right words.

"I guess I do have a thing for Griffindors. Well… _A _Griffindor…" He took a deep breath. "I think I love you, Hermione."

**!!! =D !!!**

**but what will she do…?**

**reviews please!**


	10. Smiles

"Hermione, I think I love you." She started to say something, but he shushed her. "Let me finish! I love the way you care so much about your friends. I love how you feel strongly about everything, and have a clear idea of what's right and wrong. I love the way your hair curls, and frizzes when you get angry." He touched her mess of chestnut hair softly. "I love the way you looked at the Yule Ball, and it broke my heart to see you with Krum. I love the way you spend every waking moment in the library. I love the way you are always right about every little thing." At this she smiled and blushed, looking down at their entwined hands, their fingers tangling together. "I love the way–"

"Sshh," she said, placing a finger on his lips. They were silky soft. She squirmed in pleasure as his warm breath tickled her finger. She kept it there for longer than was necessary, enjoying the moment. "You know I love you too, right?"

"I do now," he replied, grinning down at her. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither wanting it to end. "By the way, did you notice the fairies?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I love them! They're so beautiful…" she said, watching two pirouette through the air together.

"I'm glad you like them: They were hard as hell to catch." She laughed that little sparkling, dancing laugh that made his skin tingle.

Then suddenly they were kissing, and his hand was on her waist, then on her back, then twisting into her hair. Her skin was on fire, her lips were on fire, and he left a trail of fire as he kissed along her jaw. She moaned into his mouth as he nibbled gently on her lower lip, their hot breath mingling together. He laid her down tenderly on to the hard stone floor, and her hands were reaching up round his neck, running through his long satiny hair, moving gradually further down his back. She wrapped a leg around his waist and her eyelids fluttered in ecstasy as he claimed her mouth.

The door slammed open. "Are you lot–"Harry burst into the room. He took one look at the couple. "Hell, YEAH!" he said, grinning broadly. Draco and Hermione looked up, laughing. Hermione put a hand over her face, whilst giggling and pulling down her skirt which had got hitched up over her thigh. Draco beamed too. "Get out!" he laughed happily. Hermione smiled. She never thought she'd see the day when Draco and Harry were being civil, much less _friendly, _to each other. She smiled up at her new love. All was right with the world.

**Well there you go :)  
I'm pretty sad its over now to be honest *sniff* oh well...  
Massive thanks to all my faithful reviewers! I would have given up and quit if it wasn't for you guys! xxx**

Don't forget to review! It's your last chance... you know you want to... =]

**bye! x**


	11. Bushy Hair and Sacrifices, sequal

**Hey! The sequal to this story is called Bushy Hair and Sacrifices**  
**If you want to read it, here is a link:**  
**fanfiction .net/s/5253332/1/Bushy_hair_and_Sacrifices  
(no space in the web address)  
and it can also be reached easily via my profile page**

**Thanks for reading!**

**x**


End file.
